Candi Levens (Cataclysmic Gerosha)/Extended biography
This article is under repair. The following is a look at Candi in terms of her family structure and details about her family life. The path to becoming Ciem Exodus The big day finally arrives, and a replacement hacker is found. However, he is unable to maintain the grid for long. When a reinforcement tries to override the hack, Sniperbadger arrives and prolongs the override for a full 72 hours. The breach is taken advantage of, and a brief region along the border between the three countries referred to as "the overpass" becomes filled with fleeing Toklisanans. A defeated Netheeli guard warns the travelers that any Phexos caught during the Exodus will be hauled away to be executed publicly when Duke Arfaas destroys Houston. He immediately takes a cyanide pill before anyone can get anything else out of him. The Hebbleskins immediately send in troops and fighter jets to terminate the fleeing Toklisanans, while Ameristani troops race in after to crush anyone who would have the nerve to defy the dictator. Imaki is killed, and Donte is trapped in an MPF. Word quickly spreads to Arfaas that the one called Emeraldon is in custody, and the order is given to take him to the base in Toklisana where Arfaas plans to store prisoners for the awaited day of Houston's destruction. Candi, only slightly hopeful that Donte can still be rescued, crosses the border to safety feeling very distraught. Dolly attempts to comfort her, but has a heart full of longing for revenge. Imaki's warnings to Candi about harboring vengeful thoughts fall on deaf ears with Dolly. Her husband was being experimented on. Candi's true love was being kept in suspended animation only to be killed when most convenient. Candi began to fear that nothing would ever completely distract Dolly from her desire to fight back. Encounter with Navyrope • ]] Per Imaki's promise, reinforcements await the arriving Toklisanans at the border. However, the border patrol agent Bret Georgan who handles Candi and Dolly's cases is revealed to be corrupt. He pretends to place them under arrest and confiscates their papers. The girls take Remotach as they suspect a trap. However, Bret senses what they are up to and injects Candi with Bezeetol. He takes them a short while later to an otherwise vacated station, unaware that Navyrope has been tracking him for some time and bugging that location. He has the girls stripped and strapped into some industrial-grade guillotines. He does some quick research on them, revealing that he knows Candi is a Flippo and that he'd get a good price selling her head to Duke Arfaas. He is oblivious to the Remotach, and decapitates both girls. Navyrope fights Bret as Candi reattaches her head and puts Dolly back together, with Candi and Navyrope's combined efforts killing Bret in battle. After they collect the girls' clothes and documents, Navyrope takes them to Oklahoma City in his van - to continue their journey through other means as they make their way without him to Houston. Candi and Dolly enroll at the University of Houston, and decide to at least get their general education requirements finished. Candi changes her last name to "Levens" on advice from Imaki. She decides that the last name of Flippo is no longer safe. Dolly runs into trouble enrolling, having a hard time explaining that she is married. The school lets her get a dorm, but insists she enroll under her maiden name of Weiss. The Toklisanan government does not acknowledge Ameristani elopement weddings - like Candi's to Donte or Dolly's to Jeraime - as valid marriage; so she'd have to marry Jeraime all over again to be truly considered a married woman. In spite this, she insists on referring to herself as Dolly Malestrom around her peers. She vows that she will get her husband back; one way or another. No sooner do the girls enroll, than Imaki's other warnings to them become clear. Toklisana is under constant attack. Battling La Scarabachonda Julia "La Scarabachonda" (trans: "Horny Beetle") Milagro, a dangerous Mexican drug smuggler, arrives in Houston and turns with her henchmen to stealing artifacts from a history museum after a clash with local gangs ruins their chances of profiting off their drugs entirely. This, in addition to an encounter with Wayne the Vampire, prove Candi's first major experiences with bringing her Ciem persona into action in Houston. Law enforcement places a hefty reward for anyone who can locate Ms. Milagro so that she can be processed, tried, and deported to a Mexican prison. One of the artifacts stolen by Scarabachonda is Centipede Charlie's WWII helmet, much to the annoyance of Darius Philippine. Candi soon finds herself mistaken by officer Lonny Grivolt for Scarabachonda. This turns out to be due to a poor photograph featured on the news that made Candi and Julia's faces look very similar. Candi is quickly arrested, and detained for some time. Her requests to call SCALLOP headquarters are promptly ignored. She offers to show her ID to prove who she is, and Lonny declines to view it. The police refuse to release her at first, even after live news footage shows Scarabachonda with a new costume going on a killing spree at a local school. However, a Mexican official with a better photograph approaches Candi and verifies that she and Julia are not the same girl. Candi accesses her hidden Zeran wardrobe hairpin to get to her Zeran teleporter after hearing a commotion outside the police station. She is able to teleport out of the way when several jail cells are blown open and a massive jailbreak ensues. She even manages to save a judge from an incoming RPG. Confused, he decides to order her set free. He scolds the officers about being too lazy to check for ID. Candi wastes little time after getting free putting her Ciem suit and gear to the test, when it is revealed that Scarabachonda's goons have even taken the National Guard by surprise. She manages to isolate Scarabachonda; the former relying on her powers, equipment, and training; while the latter relies on heavy weaponry and brute force. Scarabachonda's defeat becomes one of the first public sightings of Ciem in Toklisana, allowing a legend to be born. She escapes with Zeran teleporters after announcing her name and dropping off a crushed-ribbed Scarabachonda at the hands of law enforcement. Finding an empty apartment a few blocks down, Candi changes out of her Ciem suit and escapes into the general public. Superhero career battles Don the Psycho. Original here. 3D views: • ]] Candi finally decides the time is right to make being Ciem a part-time job. Candi and Dolly become a team, though Dolly reveals that Jeraime also made a "Project: Earwig" that might be either in Hebbleskin or SCALLOP hands. The armor was designed for someone of Dolly's build to wield. Wilbur Brocklyn introduced himself to the girls, and convinces them to join his church. They decide they are the beginnings of what will be a "Sodality," though they feel that they need more members than just Ciem and Dolly on the support staff. The girls' battle against Wayne the Vampire, while over in a single evening, leads to Dolly saving the life of Celia Winehart. Celia, in turn, agrees to man the radio for Dolly so that Dolly can join Ciem in battle. Candi is at first reluctant to let Dolly get too close to the action without some kind of armor; but Dolly proves a valuable field asset anyway. Don the Psycho then arrives on campus, eager to draw out Ciem and suspicious of who might be under the mask. He attempts the life of a pianist named Laurie Pegol, who is in the same forensics program as Candi. Dolly and Celia, having become good friends, welcome Laurie into their fold as another member of support staff. The chase for Don results in Jackrabbit and Ciem coming into disagreement about who wants to take down Don more. However, they team up and chase him away from a bar. He reveals himself to be Jack Mercreek, who was involved with Wilbur but lost touch after his girlfriend Miranda Kanla was abducted. As Don kills Jack's remaining support staff, he finds himself joining the Sodality. Jack and Candi find themselves with an awkward sexual tension, but resolve to remain faithful to their respective initial partners. Candi grows cautious about letting Dolly in the field with her after Rockpapsci makes an attempt on the latter's life. However, Dolly is undeterred. Jack, Candi, and Dolly soon discover a thief and saboteur affiliated with the Hebbleskins has made his way to Houston from Arkansas - Cupric. Cupric has previously terrorized Louisiana as well, but the Frenetis chased him out. They follow him to Texas, eventually joining up with the Sodality. But before they can bring him in to SCALLOP for questioning, they are interrupted by the arrival of Jeral "Botan the Plant-Man" Cormier. It takes the Sodality some effort to convince Jeral not to kill Cupric after giving Jeral the information he sought on the whereabouts of a Phaletori base. Jeral all the same complies; but states that he wishes to save his wife before having further business with the Sodality. When Jack wishes to persuade Jeral otherwise, Candi insists Jeral's wishes be honored. The girls' worst fears are confirmed when it's revealed that Jeraime has in fact become Musaran - as predicted. Jeral manages to rescue Emily, but then discovers that the Phaletori are creating a True Centhuen army. And he discovers Judge Terry Beliah is aiding them. He and Emily decide to join Jack in Amarillo to inform him of the news, while Jack does recon on Musaran for SCALLOP. Candi is called on a trip to Mexico to deal with Lobe, and manages to save the life of Michelle Winston. Michelle, who was part of a previous church that Wilbur preached at, is grateful to meet Candi. The two of them team up to save whatever villagers they can in a Mexican village after Affadidah's men detonate a nuclear bomb. They get some help from Angelo "Cocklebur" Abrami, a Marlquaanite visiting Mexico from Italy. However, Lobe escapes to Toklisana. The girls follow him there, and Candi helps Michelle get back to her house. Michelle reveals her plans to move to Oklahoma. Candi, meanwhile, trains Michelle in how to be Ciem in case a time comes that Candi herself is unable to fulfill the role. Candi arrives back on the campus of University of Houston, but finds herself in trouble again almost immediately. Lonny Grivolt spots her and her class doing a field surveying exercise, when Candi finds a joint in the grass. Lonny accuses Candi of being the one to have it, seizing an opportunity to harass her and then arrest her in front of her classmates. However, the case is later dismissed when there is no evidence to definitively tie Candi to any crime. Around that time, Arfaas calls both Musaran and Kimiyato "Milp" Hiriyama to Houston. Jack finds himself dealing with Don the Psycho and Lobe in Amarillo. Botan returns and helps the Sodality finish off Don once and for all. However, he and Jack stay behind to deal with Lobe. The girls get called on by Darius to aid in the safe transfer of the Earwig armor from one SCALLOP base in Houston to another. However, Dolly raises objections that the armor technically belongs to the Malestrom family estate and would be safer there than out in the open where the Hebbleskins could easily get to it. Lex Philippine begins to suspect that his father may be corrupt, as well as his father's right-hand man, agent Jim Oisdaat. . Original quality here. 3D views: • ]] Ciem finds herself outnumbered battling all the Hebbleskin troops that come to seize the armor, with SCALLOP personnel also overwhelmed. Dolly protects the armor by violating protocol and putting it on. However, she doesn't fully activate the UI - which was rumored to be psychotic and might reveal unpleasant secrets to her. As the Earwig, Dolly is easily able to decimate the Hebbleskin onslaught. However, this puts her in further conflict with Darius and Jim. She returns the armor to them, grudgingly. They retaliate by having all four of the Sodality girls charged with conspiracy to steal the armor. Candi is arrested at a bakery alongside Dolly, and drugged by Lonny with Bezeetol so she won't be tempted to escape. Jim personally arrests Laurie and Celia, neither of them knowing what's going on. Candi, Laurie, and Celia are later acquitted in a show trial in which Dolly is convicted. Dolly was to be sent to the SCALLOP jail system again, while the others were to be set free. Darius had planned to hand Dolly over to Arfaas so she, the true "liPo" of prophecy rather than Candi, could be executed as a form of appeasement. Arfaas decided he wanted Candi too, so as to eliminate any possibility of misinterpretation. He had his forces infiltrate the SCALLOP headquarters disguised as SCALLOP agents and being killing off real agents with the help of Musaran. Hebbleskin affiliates Anders and Carlos, disguised as SCALLOP, intercept Candi and attempt to chop her head off. She proves resourceful, and escapes from them in time to change into her Ciem suit and collect her belongings. Carlos, beaten savagely, is left to his fate. Anders meets up with another Hebbleskin infiltrator and with Musaran. They've captured Laurie, Celia, and a genuine SCALLOP agent named Shaniqua Tamery. Ciem interrupts matters right as Shaniqua is about to be beheaded. The fight soon turns to the streets as Ciem battles Musaran. She attempts to lure him to a power substation and short out his armor; but his attack is called off by a Hebbleskin operative who orders him into a car to regroup. The fight results in a truck and the inside of a bar both being badly damaged by all the fighting. Meanwhile, Shaniqua executes Anders with an uzi and frees Laurie and Celia. Another SCALLOP agent named Chad intervenes and takes Laurie back to campus to radio Jack and Jeral about what's happening. Jack and Jeral finish off Lobe, then race back to Houston. Shaniqua and Celia, meanwhile, team up with other SCALLOP agents to send the Hebbleskins on the retreat. The Toklisanan National Guard arrives to assist SCALLOP in forcing the Hebbleskins' retreat. Darius moves Dolly to the Houston City Jail for her protection, as retaliation for Arfaas not honoring his end of their bargain to not attack a SCALLOP base while Darius was handing Dolly over in exchange for secrecy about the Earwig armor AI's dirty secrets regarding Darius' past. Arfaas then orders Milp to assassinate Darius for not honoring his end of the bargain to hand Dolly over. Candi is forced to move out of her dorm temporarily and into a SCALLOP jail, in spite being acquitted, due to her refusal to keep quiet about Oisdaat having raped Celia. She cooperates, on condition that Lonny Grivolt be fired and not allowed to harass her ever again. She receives periodic visits from Michelle and the Sodality. She is allowed to attend classes, but must report back to jail after them. She is issues a sentence of a grand cumulative total of 2 years, with the opportunity to have her sentence commuted at points out to a total of five years. Meerkat and Mukade arrive in Houston, and soon find information regarding where Miranda is being held. They relay the info to Jackrabbit. However, none of them are able to thwart the arrival of Milp nor her assassination of Darius. Lex seizes the opportunity afforded by his father's death to gain control of SCALLOP. He immediately has Dolly's trial declared a mistrial, and has her acquitted. He reverses Darius' decision, and works with Dolly to remove the Earwig armor's psychotic AI. He also has Candi placed on probation, keeping the sentence intact in case she ever needs protective custody. He sets to work repairing Sodality-SCALLOP relations as much as he sees being necessary. Candi and her friends seize the opportunity to get the jump on Milp before she can claim any more lives. Rescuing Donte Seeing a chance to intercept a ship containing the MPF field devices that had both Donte and Miranda aboard, Candi and Jack rush into action without the rest of their teammates, as the rest of them are either in class or else helping Michelle get settled in her new home town. However, their plan fails and the ship they were after explodes. They didn't realize that at the last minute, the Hebbleskins switched Donte and Miranda's cages to a different vessel - the one that got away from them. They searched through the wreckage of the fallen vessel, but found no evidence of any life aboard. Both were overcome with grief, believing their loved ones were dead. An evening later, when they were once again alone, Jack and Candi sought comfort in each other's arms. However, a hug from Candi turned into a kiss from Jack. Candi was hesitant at first, but her pain clouded her judgment. The two began making out, and Jack soon motioned her for a sexual encounter. She protested letting him have exactly what he wanted, saying she wanted to know for sure what Donte's fate was before she let any other man have complete access to her. Even so, she was immediately filled with regret that the two were even touching inappropriately. The following morning, an intercepted message confirmed that Donte and Miranda were still alive. Candi informed Jack that she was going to save Donte when the time was right, and was going to end her affair with Jack. Jack responded that he agreed they should pretend like the whole thing never happened. The Phaletori strikes again, sending True Centhuens forbidden by the new Toklisanan government after Austin. However, the other Sodalists' efforts to take the Phaletori down get sidelined when the Hebbleskin Gang starts launching a full-scale assault on Houston to destroy it. They don't care if they themselves claim it for Netheel, or if it is overrun by Chimerica or Ameristan. They simply want the country gone, to crush all hopes of its citizens. A few other Phexos are reported dead, and the killings are blamed on a "tall, brown assassin with a limited vocabulary." Dolly immediately suspects that Jeraime, having become Musaran, is responsible. Candi and Dolly smuggle themselves aboard one of Arfaas' doomsday ships, and Candi uses Remotach pills in case she has to fake her own death at the hands of an execution team. She is able to seize an opportunity to get the jump on them instead, sparing herself from the trouble of having to reattach her own head. This allows her to hide behind the headless bodies of women who were not so fortunate, sneak into the levels between floors undetected, and cause as much mayhem on the vessel as possible - even smuggling Dolly aboard to wreak even more havoc. She pulls a pin out of her hair that doubles as a Zeran wardrobe, and switches into a Ciem costume. She uses the chaos to deflect Musaran's attention. While she battles Musaran, Dolly manages to free Donte in the nick of time. However, the girls' antics aboard the ship also lead to the release Jordan "the Sapphire King" Reddlwick - Donte's old friend-turned-sometime-rival. The Sapphire King teams up with Ciem, the Earwig, and a temporarily weakened Emeraldon to take down the ship while Botan and Jackrabbit continue to deal with the street situation with Meerkat and Mukade's help. Jack is able to rescue Miranda. After Ciem defeats Musaran using the substation strategy successfully and with Arfaas' invasion plans ruined, the now-stronger Sodality regroups to focus on what their next set of objectives should be in order to win the war that created their team. Moving to Waco Candi and Donte immediately resume their relationship, but an inability to keep their hands off each other compels them to consider getting married right away. Candi eventually tells her teammates that she would soon be going on maternity leave. Not long after the wedding, the McArthurs and Sodality find themselves fighting both the Phaletori and an especially dangerous rogue Meethex-1 named Captain Aardwulf. Netheel as a nation implodes, with Chimerica taking over most of it. Talk of war embroils, as Chimerica grows friendly with Toklisana and Ameristan wants both remaining nations destroyed. The Sodality and Miriam's MSS agent friends are able to defeat Capp Aard, as well as get rid of a dangerous device he stole dubbed the "Ming-Yo." Its sister device, the Ming-Cho, is destroyed by way of three civilians not related to the team. Candi and Donte attend Miriam and Steve's wedding in Alaska, and soon return to Toklisana. Candi becomes less directly involved in the team's operations, as she begins to focus more on school and married life. Donte begins looking for a job, since he knows he and Candi can't live off her inheritance forever. Around the time that Candi finishes her general education requirements, she decides to move to Waco. The University of Houston doesn't have the CSI school program she wants; so she transfers. Most of her credits transfer with her. A mission in bringing down some Phaletori operatives nearly fails when her powers begin glitching. Botan gets her to safety, and agrees that the time has come for the team to acknowledge her pregnancy and let her leave. The others assure Candi that unless the situation is absolutely dire, she will not be expected to engage in further team operations. With her help, they have grown strong enough on their own to not need her. Candi promises to keep in touch, in case a "dire situation" does unfold. During the Cap Aard mission, Candi calls on Michelle Winston to fill in for her as Ciem. Michelle's personal fighting style, however, prompts her to make modifications to her version of the Ciem outfit until she becomes Feruga, a different heroine entirely. Feruga departs after the mission is done, and goes off to start her own sodality. Protective custody While her friends are busy with Capp Aard, Candi finds herself a hostage while her local bank is being robbed by men connected to a the Toklisanan Texas senator Rick Gobar, who was once friends with Darius. Gobar had since become an ally of Terry Beliah, switching sides in the Phaelite-Meethlite war happening below the surface of matters. Seizing an opportunity in order to protect her unborn child, Candi grabs a gun away from one of the robbers and tosses it aside. She tricks another into shooting the first, then uses her Zeran teleporter to take out two more goons. One of the goons loses his mask, allowing Candi to see his face. She escapes up a flight of stairs and teleports out of the building. She makes her way to a campus library, hiding on the second story. Stephanie Barrin is there, looking for an obscure book. She helps Candi stay out of view, stating that she suspects Gerald Milewing - Gobar's secretary - to have a motive for the robbery. Candi's description of the unmasked man further convinces Stephanie that it's Milewing. However, the Navyrope Foundation discovers via wireless interception of Milewing's call to Gobar that Gobar already suspects Candi to be the pregnant girl that beat up Milewing's men. Milewing and a few snipers are issued orders to "aim for the belly first," so as to torment Candi by killing her unborn child first. Gobar claims he will contact Beliah about having police issue an APB and an arrest warrant for Candi. The Navyrope Foundation immediately sends its capture feed to SCALLOP headquarters, resulting in Lex alerting Brian Mizgel to the feed. A sniper meanwhile takes aim at the girls. Candi moves out of the way right before the shot is fired, and the shattered window glass convinces both girls to run. Brian heads for Waco by car as fast as he can get there, calling Candi on the phone to alert her that Lex plans to have her taken in to protective custody. A SWAT team shoots the phone out of Candi's hand right as the girls teleport to safety. Stephanie calls Brian back, informing him that he'll have to take her into custody as well and that she'll attempt to get herself and Candi to a safe area first. Brian informs tells them he'll send Marion and her team to find the cell phone remains as evidence of Gobar's attempted murder of Candi and Stephanie. However, Brian claims that Stephanie doesn't have sufficient SDCPM history to be under SCALLOP jurisdiction. The girls manage to make it to Stephanie's car, but another SWAT van shows up. This team ignores Stephanie when Candi makes a run for a nearby set of trees. She uses her Zeran teleporter to climb a tree, hiding in the hopes the SWAT won't look up. Stephanie uses the distraction to activate the Strawberry in her trunk. She then utilizes the Strawberry to take out the entire SWAT team right as they're about to shoot Candi. When the SWAT members prove too heavily-armed, Stephanie has Candi teleport out of the trees. She self-destructs her Strawberry unit and takes out the team that way. The girls take off in Stephanie's car. Brian calls them back, and Stephanie confesses to self-destructing Strawberry to save Candi's life; and Brian informs her that this warrants her obtaining SCALLOP jurisdiction. Candi would need to spend two weeks to a month in custody to keep herself safe while her name was cleared and a case against Gobar was built. Stephanie, however, would need to wait for the black box from her Strawberry to be recovered in order to be cleared of potential murder charges. This would require her to be out of jail the next day, but back within SCALLOP custody until the black box could be found. Candi asks Brian to inform Donte of the situation. The girls finally lose the SWAT teams after ditching Stephanie's car at a grocery store parking lot and walking to the Waco Wonder Wash Laundromat a block away. Brian gets a state trooper friend of his, Eddie Covington, to meet up with him and the girls at the laundromat. Candi and Stephanie surrender without incident. Donte calls Candi on Stephanie's phone to verify Brian's story, and tells her he'll visit her as soon as possible. He promises that he will see to it, should the opportunity come, to aid SCALLOP's case against Senator Gobar. He requests that she, in the mean time, get comfortable, assuring her that he loves her. Losing Ann Marie Candi and Stephanie are taking to a cell in a SCALLOP-run facility in Houston other than the one that the Hebbleskins raided, in order for the girls to feel comfortable they won't see a repeat of history. They are then forced to share their cell with Phexos Tom Branston and Ann Marie Benarko. Tom, a Leaper, was caught growing industrial hemp and making ropes out of it to be used as stage props. His hemp was confiscated, and he was charged with marijuana distribution - in spite a complete lack of evidence of any THC extraction. The city noticed he was a leaper, and placed him under SCALLOP's jurisdiction. Ann Marie was an imperfect attempt at a Centhuen Prototype, gaining neither centilegs nor a healing factor. Her husband had abandoned her after poisoning her food and getting her addicted to heroin. Her Phexo status also made her fall under SCALLOP's jurisdiction. She went into a convulsion from withdrawal, revealing herself to be really sick on top of everything else. The other prisoners attempted to call for help, with Candi and Tom working together to perform CPR when Ann Marie stops breathing. Stephanie attempts to fix the emergency call button, envisioning an AI installation that Lambrelli Labs is working on that could be sold to SCALLOP and installed specifically to address the problems the broken call button brought attention to. Ultimately, Candi and Tom are unable to save Ann Marie's life. Lex arrives too late with paramedics in tow. He has Stephanie temporarily released from SCALLOP jail custody; and Stephanie promises to talk to Ron about selling AI security to SCALLOP so there are no further Ann Marie-type incidents. Donte takes a break from the battle front to visit Candi, and comforts her about what happened to Ann Marie. Tom is given his own cell, and is promised that an attorney will be found for him. Candi remains in jail for three weeks, sometimes alone and sometimes with Stephanie for company. Gobar is finally exposed and impeached, allowing Candi to safely return home. However, she was informed that she'd be monitored in her activities for the remaining five years due to pressure from the authorities for SCALLOP to start enforcing restrictions on Phexos it has on record. Candi agrees to house arrest, even though she realizes that she'd be unable to honor all the restrictions and would at times be forced to return to jail. New life and career and the Sodality of Gerosha battle for the fate of Houston against an army of True Centhuens. Original quality here. 3D views: • ]] Candi and Donte eventually give birth to their son Frank. They play a minimal role in helping their friends out when Judge Beliah tries to have all Phexos and Marlquaanites outlawed. Otherwise, Candi and Donte start fading from view. Even so, Jeraime and Dolly remain best friends with Candi and Donte. Miriam and Steve arrive with their children Marie and Trina from time to time to visit both the McArthurs and Malestroms. Jeral and Emily being talking about starting their own Cormier clan. With Candi and Donte partially out of the picture, the others scramble to rescue as many other heroes as they can to resist Beliah's influence. This leads to the team gaining allies in the form of Navyrope, Pilltar, Extirpon, the Gray Champion, and more. Duke Arfaas is declared dead, bringing assurance to Candi that the #1 reason for Ciem to be around is gone. ''Vindication'' Main article: Sodality: Vindication can get to her. Original quality here.]] While enrolled for a CSI training school in Waco in 2026, Candi's home comes under attack from the Icy Finger - which knew about her because of Jim Oisdaat. She, Donte, and Frank are interned in SCALLOP's prison-industrial complexes after this; partially for their own protection and partially because of pressure by the state to have them detained and interviewed while a repeal of the Beliah Amendments to the Kirby Act are considered. Originally sentenced to several months - the duration of the overview process - she is released to a sponsor home on parole after a month. The SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center was raided by the Icy Finger, and several children died. This led to the state being convinced that SCALLOP could no longer protect its experiments and other prisoners effectively, resulting in a state takeover of SCALLOP's prison system. All SCALLOP detainment was outsourced to the Toklisanan federal government, and to city districts - which were determined to do a better job than SCALLOP at protecting prisoners. Candi's charges weren't sticking, so she was put back on parole/probation in relation to her breaking of the bank robber's arm several years prior. She was on a S'Poling system for an additional five years. On six different occasions, her double life as Ciem required her to violate terms by skipping classes or walking just outside of city limits or being late for counseling meetings in order to save lives. This resulted in a two-day or two-week incarceration at a local jail each time, along with her having to alternate between 3 months under house arrest and 3 months in prison for the duration of her 5-year sentence. As Candi enters partial retirement from being Ciem, she starts taking on a new career as a crime scene analyst. She becomes more of a CSI and less of a superhero after graduating. Donte finds work in construction - with help from SCALLOP. The two focus between their jobs on raising Frank. Their happily ever after was achieved; though they had to fight the world around them for every bit of it. She and Donte eventually have twins John and Dana. At this point, they are able to find work for Lambrelli Labs. Donte becomes a full time worker, and Candi part time. Gerosha Gaming Universe ''Sodality: Battle for Metheel'' Main article: Sodality: Battle for Metheel In Sodality: Battle for Metheel, she and Donte are called in by SCALLOP to aid Mukade and Meerkat in defending Louisiana from a Meethlite invasion. They manage to help insofar as to discover the invasion was a ruse. Candi later finds herself on Metheel aiding in a revolution to overthrow King Morzhuk and end the Phaelon-Metheel War. Her one major complaint was that she had to find a babysitter for Frank, since Laurie Pegol moved on in life and SCALLOP agents don't like being asked to play babysitter. Candi was considering getting Michelle to fill in, but Michelle was busy in Italy with Cocklebur on an unrelated mission. Her inability to give SCALLOP a point-for-point account of every building she visited - a term of her probation - led to her being tethered once she returned to Waco. The tether allowed SCALLOP officials to call her and receive an explanation when she veered off of predictable paths, leading to more clearances and fewer returns to SCALLOP jail. While raising Frank and pursuing her career goals outside of superhero work, Candi did her best to honor the terms of parole she was under. She was finally declared a free woman after her five years were up following the Vindication timeline events. SCALLOP lawyers made certain her violations only got her "2-week specials" at worst, so she wouldn't have to be returned to prison regarding things over which she had no control. ''Centipede + 49'' Main article: The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49 In the Gerosha Gaming Universe (Earth-G7.2,) Candi does more than just end the Phaelon-Metheel War. This variant of post-''Sodality'' series continuity explores how Toklisana rebuilds the United States following the death of Halal Affadidah. When most of the current Sodality of Gerosha is sent to different parts of Chimerica to deal with the latest Phaletori-related incidents, Lex Philippine at SCALLOP decides to recruit a team of 49 enhanced soldiers that have Centuition (but are otherwise not Centhuen Prototypes) to perform covert missions to undermine and overthrow the Muslim Brotherhood. From there, the Toklisanan army can sweep in and take over the northeastern territory. To pull off such a scheme, and save more Americans from being slaughtered by the regime, Lex reasons that Gray Champion Next should aid the soldiers. However, he ends up being captured. No sooner does Candi McArthur get off the phone with Donte, who is in Alaska at the time, then the supermarket she is shopping at is attacked by a desperate Ameristani raid. She puts up a fight, but is knocked out by falling debris. SCALLOP agents arrive and take care of the mess. Candi is taken back to the lab, and injected with large amounts of Darius Philippine's old age-reversal formula. She awakes to find herself reverted to what she was physiologically at the age of 19. Candi begrudgingly accepts Lex's offer to resume her role as the original Ciem, even while her daughter Dana is the new Ciem battling Phaletori monsters in Chimerica. As Ciem, she joins the 49 soldiers in their missions. Gameplay becomes divided between sections where players play as Ciem in third-person sandbox mode, and sections where players control the regular soldiers with the game in first-person shooter mode. Candi goes on to rescue the new Gray Champion, who returns the favor by helping her and the remaining soldiers claim what remains of Washington. The Toklisanan army catches up soon afterward, and declares victory. Candi gradually fades under the formula back to her regular 50s physiology, then returns home to retirement. Dana resumes being the only Ciem around. Education Candi attended elementary school at Gerosha Elementary, save for a year where she had to skip the first grade and re-take it because her family was in hiding during a Hebbleskin raid. This explains why she was going on 20 when she graduated from Gerosha High School, in spite her reasonably high intellect. She attended college at the University of Houston briefly, but later transferred to a school in Waco to earn her degree in crime scene profiling. Career Romantic history Ancestry Candi's great-great-great-grandfather Sam Wrikon was a child born to a slave family in the old American South. His family noticed something unusual about him from early on, particularly the fact that he seldom ever spoke. Believed by many to be a mute, he was chased away from his hometown as a deviant. He eventually embraced society's vision of him, and became a serial rapist. To flee authorities, he moved westward to Colorado and got involved in silver mining. However, he was feared and hated by coworkers, who eventually blamed him for an accident in the mines and beat him. He was tossed into a cabin, and killed by bee stings. One of the women victimized by Sam Wrikon conceived a child. That child grew up to become Candi's great-great-grandfather, Clyde McCall. Clyde would have a child named Bart Endeer, who would later have a child himself named Dwayne Lloyd. Dwayne Lloyd became a truly terrifying mute sociopath. It was one day when Dwayne had escaped from prison that he fled into the woods to find Marissa Hood - Candi's grandmother - and he had his way with her before the police caught him again. He was murdered in prison by other inmates, who were creeped out by his persistent staring. Dwayne's other accomplishment in life was being the origin source of a horrible disease capable of spreading via sexual contact as well as other means, a virus that came to be known as "Dwayne Strain." Corrupt politicians in Boston in 2012 would later attempt, with the help of Eqquibus, to weaponize Dwayne Strain for use on anti-lifestyle-vaccine activists, requiring the Gray Champion to have to come to their rescue. This would forever alter the life of a certain Hea Pang. Candi's great-great-grandfather Sadasheeva Cherupara was a convert from Hinduism to Christianity, and was a missionary as well as an adventurer for a time. He was of primarily Indian descent, but included some Chinese, Japanese, and Persian. He married black-American Alexis Hood, who lived in the forests outside of Boonville near County Rd. - the merger of India and Indiana, as was often joked about. However, a mission to return to his old home in India led to a trap. Sadasheeva was murdered by the Thuggee cult, and Alexis had to flee for her life back to Boonville whilst pregnant with what would become Marissa. After Alexis became ill and died, Marissa took care of herself, living alone in the same house as her mother before her. Meanwhile, baseball player Steve McNolan of Anglo descent found himself involved with the Hebbleskins. When his abused girlfriend Alison Ligash leaves him after she is abused by him one too many times and then marries the war hero Tobey Flippo - a treasurer and Phaelite sympathizer searching for the lost treasure of the pirate Henry Lohtz - Steve swears revenge. However, he dies of throat cancer while in prison for his domestic abuses against Alison. Alison is of Czech-Irish-German-French descent, and Tobey was Anglo-German. Steve informs the Hebbleskins of Tobey stealing her away, and the Hebbleskins begin hunting the new Flippo family. It is believed by the new Hebbleskin leader, Luddin, that the Flippos are the fulfillment of a "liPo" oracle which would destroy the Hebbleskins forever. On the run, Tobey and Alison strike a deal with the Phaelites to keep them safe - in exchange for experimentation being done on their son. That baby boy turns out to be Stan Flippo, whom Tobey raises as his own. Stan was experimented on by Phaelites, who copied his DNA to create a half-clone in a lab. That clone was embedded inside volunteer Phaelite scientist Insila Murtillo, who had some of her DNA inserted into the clone's. The clone grew inside of her, being molded by her to become Darius Philippine - Stan and Insila's son and Candi's half-brother. Since Stan was an infant, that meant that Stan's son was only about a year younger than himself. Stan was also infused with DNA from a lithobius forficatus centipede, dubbed "Grandma Centipede" by Candi, using the Phexo program. The Centhuen Prototype program lay dormant inside of him, capable of being activated inside one of his kids. When Alison died, Tobey had to take it on himself to train Stan in the art of both protecting the world from the Hebbleskins and in seeking out the treasure of Lohtz - goals that Stan would dedicate his life to. However, Tobey also found it unnerving that Stan had his biological father's affinity for playing baseball. Stan and Shalia would meet by chance in the woods outside of Boonville, and quickly fell in love. After Tobey dies, Stan is welcomed by Marissa as a good possible future husband for her daughter Shalia. Marissa also dies, and the young couple get married so Stan can support Shalia. A year after finding the treasure of Lohtz, Stan and Shalia settle down in Boonville and have a son named Reily Flippo - who aspires to be a celebrity chef. During the Battle for Gerosha, the couple lose Reily but rescue him and get him back. The tragic murders of Geoffrey and Patricia Wyer, however, leave Erin Wyer an orphan. Her history of childhood mental illness aside, she is welcomed by the Flippos, and adopted by them. The Flippos would later give birth to triplets Candi, Miriam, and Marina. Candi is a fraternal triplet to Miriam and Marina, who are identical. In spite this, all three girls looked very similar. However, only Candi saw the Centhuen Prototype program activated in her cells. She would not manifest her full range of powers until age 12, when a confrontation with Don Mendoza forces her to. Candi was raised by Stan and Shalia to value the ideas of family, and preservation of safe neighborhoods even by drastic and self-sacrificing means. Imaki Izuki was made her godfather, and he had homes both in Japan and in Gerosha specifically to mentor her when he was not mentoring others. He informed her early on of what her special birth abilities meant, in full, and in light of her faith and her family's. Siblings * Darius * Reily * Erin * Miriam * Marina Children * Angela "Angie" Flippo * Frank McArthur * John McArthur * Dana McArthur Nephews and Nieces * Lex Philippine (half-nephew, through Darius) * Kirby Flippo (nephew, through Reily) * Marie McLaine (niece, through Miriam) * Larry McLaine(nephew, through Miriam) * Trina McLaine (niece, through Miriam) * Andy Baret (nephew, through Marina) * Fran Malestrom (goddaughter) * Gunther Malestrom (godson) Grandchildren Via Frank and Chantell Tamble-McArthur * Lucy McArthur * Dylan McArthur * Cindy McArthur Via Dana and Devin Spanz * Lionel Spanz * Curtis Spanz * Anna Spanz Other * Silo Wade, half-great-nephew In-laws * Hector McArthur * Betty McArthur * Nancy Philippine * Ashlee Kornsdall-Flippo * Steve McLaine * Matthew Baret * Jeraime Malestrom * Chantell Tambell * Devin Spanz See also * Ciem * Candi Levens (Cataclysmic Gerosha) * Flippo family genealogy * Ciem: Inferno * ''Sodality'' (series) * Candi's rapsheet Category: Flippo family Category: Ciem Category: Extended character biographies Category: Mythology of the Gerosha universe